The present invention relates to form holding and spacing apparatus for holding opposed banks of form panels in spaced relation to receive concrete therebetween.
In concrete wall construction it is often desired to provide a smooth exposed concrete surface unbroken by random crack lines, tie rod ends, or the seam lines experienced at the butt joints of the plywood form sheets conventionally used in formwork. At the same time, form erection speed and economy are always important.
The present invention aims to provide an improved concrete form system providing crack control in the finished concrete wall and which eliminates butt joints between form panels and surface flaws caused by elements of the form system.
Another object is to provide a form system which can be speedily erected and easily stripped.
The invention further aims to provide a form system which is versatile and which provides a reglet for use as a wireway or for the attachment of various fastening devices or guides after the formwork is removed.